No More Late Night Snacks
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: A small smile still plastered on his face, he leaned in, his lips grazing her ear, as he whispered, "Thank you Tawni," kissed her forehead, then turned and left.


**A/N: Okay, so I was watching **_**You've Got Fan Mail**_** and this idea popped into my head. It's just a little one shot, with no Channy. Which is a little odd...I love me some Channy...Oh well.**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy my first non-Channy SWAC fic!!**

--

Tawni Hart sat at her vanity, fiddling with her hair, reading the last of the day's fan mail when her co-star ran through the door, her everlasting smile plastered across her face.

She looked at Sonny, confused.

"Tawni! You'll never believe who's coming!!"

"...Who? It's not another one of your old friends from back in Hicktown, Wisconsin, is it?"

Sonny shot her an offended glare. "No. The King is coming!! Ooo....I gotta get changed!! EEE!"

"Wait...what?" But before she could finish her question, Sonny was already gone. _King? What King? And how come __**she**__ found out before me?_

Instead of worrying further, Tawni leaned over and grabbed her pink nail file and set to work on her finely manicured nails.

After God knows how long, Tawni started humming one of her recent favorite songs: _Paranoid_ by the Jonas Brothers.

She got caught up in the song. By the end of the first chorus, she wasmoving along to the beat in her head. She got so into it she got up and started dancing and air guitaring.

"Just might be paranoid!" She sang as loud as she could, dancing, headbanging, just all out enjoying herself. "I'm avoiding the lines cuz they just might split." She was in her own world. So distracted that she couldn't hear the horns and the voice announcing the arrival of 'The King.' He was coming to her dressing room.

"Can someone stop the noise?! I don't know what it is but I just don't fit!" And since she was facing Sonny's side of the room, she didn't see her door open. She didn't see the King enter her dressing room. "Consider me destroyed! I don't know how to act cuz I lost...my...head?"

During that last line she had whipped around and looked up to see him. Looking at her, his lips pulled into a half smile.

"Umm....Hi. I'm...Tawni. Tawni...Hart."

He laughed confidently. "Yes. I know that." His half-smile broke into a full on grin and she could see his nearly black eyes sparkle like obsidian.

"Who....are....you?"

He chuckled, surprised. "What...no one told you?"

"Told me...what?" Tawni was suspicious of this strange man.

He sighed, looked down to the floor, closed his eyes and shook his head. "I," he paused for dramatic effect. "Am the Hoonan King. I have come to visit Ms Allison Monroe. I'm quite the fan."

"Wait...what? The...the Hoonan King?" She laughed, slapping her knee. "Really? And....do you live in a Noodle Palace?!"

"Well yes."

Tawni's face contorted into a look of utter astonishment and bafflement as she tilted her head to one side.

"Well, actually I have homes in seven locations," he claimed with a wink.

"Wha--" The Hoonan King walked over to Tawni and put one hand gently on her shoulder, the other gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now, my dear," he cooed, "Tell me where I can find Ms. Monroe."

"U-uh....I think she's on s-set," She stuttered out.

He gave a coy smile and stroked her hair with one hand, reaching the other - the one that had been resting on her shoulder - to her cheek.

She looked up at him, bewildered.

A small smile still plastered on his face, he leaned in, his lips grazing her ear, as he whispered, "Thank you Tawni," kissed her forehead, then turned and left.

She stood there, breathing heavy and just blinked.

She shot up in bed, breathing just as heavy as she had in her dream.

"That's the last time I have noodles right before bed..."

--

**A/N: Alright, sorry it sucked. BUT I needed to write it. Just like my PPP fic. And yeah....the line I'm planning on for the summary...may have turned out a little misleading. Title too. But....meh.**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway! And I'm sorry there was no Channy. I honestly think that it's good for a writer to branch out from their comfort zone occasionally. ;-P**


End file.
